


Stupifying Backfire

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [7]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: One of Patchouli's latest spells ends up backfiring to the point of leaving her and most of her friends as a set of stupid sluts.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 15





	Stupifying Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> Poll piece for Week 7.

The Scarlet Devil Mansion. The home to a powerful vampire and her many vassals. A place that would usually strike fear into the hearts of man and youkai alike.  
  
If not for the fact that the owner is actually a bit of a brat and thus commands no respect in the slightest. Something that has done little to appease her ginormous ego. It is for that reason that her Magician friend, Patchouli Knowledge, was in the middle of developing a spell. Remilia had explicitly told her to make a spell that could make her project some sort of fear-inducing aura, that way she could actually get the respect that she craved and demanded.  
  
"Easy enough for her to say. She could've just asked for something that could make her look like an adult, but no, she wants to go the extravagant route. Why do I even bother staying around." The lavender-haired Magician complained to herself as she looked at the spell circle that she had prepared at her feet. It looked normal, but the various items that lined the edges of it made it look a bit... Suspicious.   
  
The ingredients that she had gathered were all unorthodox and generally were made of a lower quality, specifically because she wanted to try and see if she couldn't squeeze out some sort of abstract fear. After all, fear was a very subjective emotion, but there were certain kinds of fear that most people were, unfortunately, suffering from. If she could just tap into that subconscious fear that laid in everyone's hearts, then Remi would no doubt be satisfied.  
  
"Now... To test this stupid thing." Patchouli muttered as she stepped into the circle, channeling her magic through her body as it sunk all the way into the circle, making the entire library around her light up. She closed her eyes, muttering an incantation that made the circle grow and grow, filling it with so much magic that it was guaranteed to activate soon. She was an impatient Magician, especially when mattered involved something that frustrated her...  
  
Then, something happened. The magic around her fizzled out, completely. The light vanished and the library was blanketed in darkness. The lavender-haired woman blinked as she tried to make heads and tails of what just happened, scratching at the back of her neck in confusion. It didn't make any sense. It didn't make a single lick of sense...  
  
...What didn't make sense? What was she doing, exactly? "Hhhuuuhhh..." The robe-clad woman muttered as she slowly started rubbing away at her breasts, feeling an urge filling her body. "What was I doing..?" She said aloud, not expecting an answer. She didn't have the brain capacity to expect one either.  
  
What had happened, unbeknownst to the gradually stupifying woman clad in bedsheets, was her spell backfiring beyond all comprehension. Instead of making people fear her, it instead overwhelmed the world's perception of her. She had the low-quality ingredients to thank for this mishap, and ultimately herself for trying it out. Sometimes, a genius has to admit their faults. Not that she could understand what she was before, given the liquid that was gradually dripping out of her ears...  
  
"Nnn, can't think good..." Patchy muttered to herself as she continued fondling her breasts like it wasn't anything special. "Too hot..." She continued, ripping at her bedsheet-like dress until it gave way, letting her fat tits flop out onto her slightly chubby belly. Once she had been uncovered like that, it didn't take long for one of her hands to idly go down and play around with her plush pussy, squishing her fingers in and out of the tender hole until she could feel the shocks of arousal spiking through her.  
  
The spell continued to go haywire, even though it seemingly collapsed and disappeared. The effects were immediately evident as a seedy couch appeared behind the plump Magician, as she instinctively dropped her fat ass onto the cushions while she continued to play with herself like any common whore. The more aroused she grew, the more her smarts leaked out of her ears in the form of a pink liquid. Her brain was turning into a literal puddle, and she couldn't care less.  
  
"Where're the cocks... I need..." Her new needs were quickly being rewired into the pitiful bean she now called a brain, gasps of pleasure filling the library as she bit into her lower lip. Or rather, the seedy backroom she once called a library. She was just some gutter slut that the owners of the mansion had picked up, the lowest quality meat that was available for use. Given that she was so cheap, she sometimes got a customer or two, but she always drove them away with how needy and horny she always was.  
  
With that, the Magician's fate was sealed. She was no longer a strong woman that could sling around spells like nothing. She was simply a thick-bodied slut who couldn't help herself. Even her powers left her, thanks to her past and her present being altered. She truly was nothing more than a common whore like this...  
  
And she didn't care. Neither would her friends, as she just continued to shove her fat fingers into her pussy like a raving madwoman. Maybe somebody would come around to check on her before things were too late...  
  
But her friends were far too occupied being affected by her mistake, something she would never realize. She didn't even consider them friends any longer...  
  
\---  
  
In another part of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, things were much calmer and quainter. Surprisingly so, given the two women that were spending a bit of time together.  
  
"I told you, Meiling. Even if you sleep on the job, I want you to look presentable. You can't just lean up against a wall and just look like a common piece of riff-raff. People will disrespect you and not take you seriously, and that'll just lead to you beating them up after they try to prank you." The silver-haired Head Maid, Izayoi Sakuya, was scolding her redheaded gate guard friend as she carefully braided her hair to make her look a little more appealing to the eye...  
  
The gate guard, Hong Meiling, nervously laughed as the maid did her hair. "You really don't have to do this, Sakuya. My hair's nowhere near important compared to my duties. I just have to knock this sleep habit out of my system, and then everything will be alright! Isn't that what Mistress thinks?" She tried to act positive, but the sweat running down her brow made her look even more nervous...  
  
"Hardly. She's about to consider docking your pay if you're caught napping on the job again, especially if it results in a violent incident like the last few times. You're either going to improve, or I'm going to make you look less likely to be pranked." Sakuya replied as she added one final ribbon, truly finishing all the braiding that she had done to the Chinese girl's hair. "Come on. Look in the mirror. Tell me how you like it."  
  
The redheaded girl gulped a little as she turned towards the mirror, only to notice that it was strangely cracked. "Eh? Sakuya? Why's the mirror cr-" She asked, feeling a wave of confusion overwhelming her while she turned around in her chair...  
  
Only to come face to face with a completely different Sakuya from two seconds ago. Instead of being the finely dressed and well-composed Head Maid, she was now dressed in nothing more than a thong and a tube-top that kept her assets nicely on display. Beyond that, she had acquired a strange arrow-shaped tattoo right above her snatch, complete with a price tag right above the arrow. To top things off, her pale skin had turned a dirty and tanned brown, making her look like some sort of strange prostitute...  
  
"Hm? 's always been cracked, you silly slut. Don't you remember when you got smashed against it for not sucking cock good enough?" The changed Sakuya muttered as she popped a lollipop out of her mouth. "Besides, what do you need a mirror for, Hon? We don't need to look pretty, we just need to look good enough for men to fuck us until we cum all night." Although she looked like a complete mess, she sounded like she was in complete control of everything...  
  
Which made sense. Out of all the whores in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Izayoi Sakuya was the one that still had her head screwed on right. She was still cock-hungry like the rest of them, but she was at least able to hold a conversation with the clients. That meant that most of the money was handled through her, which in turn usually meant that she'd be found wasted on one of the couches. That also meant that she frequently got used for free, without protection at that. The subtle bulge on her front was a testament to that...  
  
Before Meiling had a chance to question what just happened and why things were so different, the haywire spell managed to affect her too. She blinked a few times until the remainders of her smarts comically burst out of her ears like a spurt of pink cum. "Ehe, right! Sakuya so smart!" The foreign whore giggled as she spun around in her chair.  
  
Hong Meiling was one of the few pieces of ass that had joined the Manor that weren't native to Gensokyo. She was just as dumb as most of the sluts that worked there, but she had the added benefit of a thick accent that made it hard for most people to understand her. Usually, they'd just grab ahold of her thick red braids before using them as handlebars for a rough throat fuck, and that'd satisfy them and keep her quiet. A win-win in everyone's book. Not to mention, the green qipao that she wore really didn't fit her size, so she usually spilled out of it in every direction. That just meant that there was more eye-candy for the customers, which was also a win-win.  
  
Sakuya smiled as she patted her stupid coworker on the head. "Come on. Shift's starting in a few minutes. We don't want the big shots to hog all the cock, do we?" Her redheaded companion nodded rapidly like an excited dog, prompting the former to kiss her on the cheek. "Good girl. Let's get that bread."  
  
As the two near-sisterly whores walked out of their shitty little bedroom, they were utterly unaware that they had been a pair of cute lovers just moments prior...  
  
\---  
  
"Where the hell is Patchy!?"  
  
Those were the words that echoed throughout the throne room in the depths of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They belonged to a specific little girl, one who had been utterly fed up with how long she had to wait for her request. One that was ready to stomp down to the library to get that lazy fatass to do her job, or worse, kick her out if she didn't get things done now! She was really not in the mood for these kinds of shenanigans, she had a reputation to regain!  
  
Remilia Scarlet. The culprit behind the Scarlet Mist Incident, and a brat at heart even though she was 500 years old. She was one of the last people within the Mansion to be left unaffected by the spell that was turning all of them into cheap stupid whores, and her pouty tantrum was the only thing keeping her from actually changing. Though, given the way she usually acted, this would change shortly.  
  
"I swear, if she's just goofing off, or worse, dealing with that annoying black-white, I'm going to skewer both of them on Gungnir and make sure they don't forget who they're pissing off!" The little ball of anger practically screamed as she started stomping towards the door to the halls, as she had grown far too pissed to sit still any longer.  
  
She wanted her answers. She wanted to know why Patchouli was taking so long. She wanted to just get things over with...  
  
But by opening up the door to the rest of her Mansion, she just sealed her fate. In an instant, the corrupted magic washed over her, completely erasing all traces of the old brat as she was changed from head to toe. The regal, would-be-feared Remilia Scarlet would be no longer.   
  
"God, what's taking those bitches so long? Where's my cock?" The newly changed Remi scoffed as she walked back to her 'throne', a torn-up living room chair that was perfect for a bratty piece of ass like her. Even though her cheeks barely fit onto that seat, given how much she had grown in just mere moments.  
  
Remilia Scarlet, or Remi as she liked calling herself, had been a rich vampire from some rundown country outside of Gensokyo. That all changed once she got to move to the Land of Fantasy on her own. Faced with the chance to be herself and do whatever she wanted with her money, she almost immediately wasted all of it on trivial things. A better pair of tits, an ass that couldn't be matched, a trashy wardrobe that fit a blossoming bitch like her, everything like that. Before she realized it, she had completely run out of money.  
  
So, she used her devilish charisma (and her disgustingly oversized assets) to turn some dinky old Mansion into a whorehouse. She recruited some of her equally trashy friends and made a nice little joint. Sure, they were all a little too stupid to make a good price per fuck, something that Sakuya had to remind them of regularly, but they enjoyed their time as the top bitches on the block. Even though their stupid house was way out of the way for humans.  
  
The bikini-clad vampire stretched in her chair as she started rubbing away at her pussy with two of her fake-nailed fingers. "Come on... Where're all the hunks, I need my pussy all wrecked today..." The sluttified Remi muttered as she continued playing with herself absentmindedly. She didn't even possess any of her ordinary powers, just a bitchin' body that was ready to be abused by men and women alike. As long as they paid the price, she'd be down for anything.  
  
Not that she realized that she was basically putting on an act. Nobody was actually going to come by and fuck her. Nobody was going to fuck any of the brain drained bitches in the Mansion since they were all just experiencing a fake reality that the spell had inflicted upon them. They were all doomed to just play around with one another, waiting for the cock that would never come...  
  
At least, that's what would happen if the spell had stopped at their Mansion. The four bitches would be stuck without cock if not for the fact that the spell had sapped every single piece of magic from them, causing it to expand way further out of its original scope. It was originally just meant to capture the mansion, but at this rate, it would encapsulate all of Gensokyo...  
  
Gensokyo would be turned into one giant whorehouse, run by stupid sluts that couldn't think of much more than cock and how to get it. And it was all thanks to the chubby slut that was still playing with herself in the closet. Patchy. The woman who had screwed it all up.  
  
Not that any of them cared. The Scarlet Devil Mansion's inhabitants just wanted cock. And they'd get that cock, once the spell had consumed all of Gensokyo. All their impatient asses had to do, was wait. Wait, until the cock came to them and ruined them even more...


End file.
